Soul's Passion
by s0uleaterevans
Summary: Soul Eater is a lead singer of a band named "Scarlet Fever". to him music is more than just notes and words. it's life, it's heart, and it's soul. and he expresses both throught his voice, guitar, and piano. SoulxMaka and maybe some more pairings. rated


**Me: Alright so I decided to write this story because some of my favorite authors on this site have made good band pairings but personally I think mine may be the best. Sure I'm a little bias.**

**Soul: A little?**

**Me: Hey I don't want to hear any complaining. You're the star of this story after all.**

**Soul: Point taken. **

**Black Star: What's this? I thought I was the star! I am always the star! How can you...**

**Maka: Maaaakaaaa Chop!**

**Me: Thank you Maka. Now if you would do the honors.**

**Maka: Ok. S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, or any songs used in this story.**

**Soul: Now R&R or I will eat your soul!**

**Chapter One: Opening Night**

**Soul's pov**

"_It's time Soul" _I heard the little voice speak in the back of my mind. _"It's time to put on a show."_

I sighed as I stood in a dark room, collecting all my thoughts and feelings. Every night the same routine. All I do is wait here as whoever is talking on stage to finish with his stupid speech. Of all the cool things I could be doing though, this is what gave me purpose. This is what gave my life meaning.

"And now, without further ado, I give you our closing act, Scarlet Fever!"

With that the curtains began to rise. I could see light slip through the gap between the floor and the curtain as it rose further up. I slowly went through the song in my head while using my hands to form chords over the neck of my guitar.

From the crowed I could hear the hundreds of fans screaming and yelling. Some even yelling my name. Some yelling the band's name, along with names of the other band members. I guess you could say we are pretty popular. Black Star likes to take the credit of the bands popularity and success all to himself since he likes to call himself the "star" of the band.

When the curtain was finally done rising, bright, differently colored, spot lights illuminated the stage, showing "Scarlet Fever" in all it's glory.

I stood in the center of the stage in front of a Mic-stand, holding my black and red guitar in my hands, ready to strike a chord. I wore my signature black and yellow jacket with my soul insignia on it. I wore maroon pants which accented my deep, scarlet eyes. I wore black and yellow shoes that matched my jacket. On my head I wore a head band that bore a button with a mouth and the word "eat" on it, and a stitch-on-label that read "Soul".

To my left stood Maka, the only female in the group and my best friend. She held her guitar, a shiny red and green six string. She wore long black coat over a beige vest and white button up shirt with a green and white striped tie. Below her torso she wore a red and black plaid mini skirt and black combat boots with white lacing. She wore her ash blonde hair in pig tails and her eyes were a deep emerald green.

To my right stood Death the Kid, at least that's what I've always known him by. He wore his traditional, symmetrical, tux outfit with a skull tie, and black slacks. He held in black and white bass, designed so that it was symmetrically colored. His hair was the only aspect of him that wasn't symmetrical. It was mainly black save for the three white lines that ran horizontally on the left side of his head, but not his right. His eyes sparkled a luminescent gold color.

And behind me sat Black Star with drums circling around him. The thing that stood out most about him was his unruly blue hair. His eyes a slightly deeper shade of green than Maka's. He wore a tight black shirt with a collar that extended out past his neck and blossomed out like a flower. The shirt stopped just above his belly where his white pants began and ran down his lower body, seeming more baggy the lower it went. He also wore black and white tennis shoes with a star insignia that resembled the star tattoo on his right shoulder.

After a few minutes of the crowd's continuous screaming, I held a hand up to quiet them down.

"It's been a while since I've seen such a cool crowd." I said as the audience burst into another fit of fan girl screams at the mention of the word "cool" something I pretty much trademarked.

"The night's been long and eventful and tonight we are gonna end things with a bang. So on your feet ladies and gents as we play for you our newest single." I said turning my head over to Maka, giving her a nod as a sign to begin.

The crowd quieted down as Maka began to strum her notes in beautiful sequence. As our lead guitarist she was amazing. Never missed a note. She shared the same passion for music as I did. Not only did she love playing, but she practiced night and day. She was always determined to play her best for our fans.

As she was building to the my part I inhaled deeply, ready to pour my soul out.

In the back of my thoughts I could see the image of a little demon smirk before I was brought back to reality by Maka's cue.

"**LET'S GO!"** I yelled out as Maka and I strummed our guitars in rapid succession, chord after chord. Black Star beating on his drums like they were indestructible, and Kid keeping the beat with his base.

Maka and I continued the playing the same chords for a few meters before Maka once again began to play the opening melody as I began to sing the lyrics.

"**With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
>The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading"<strong> I sang softly before backing Maka's melody up with my rhythmic strumming.

"**Would she hear me if I call her name?  
>Would she hold me if she knew my shame?"<strong> I sang before ceasing my strumming as Black Star burst out beating drum after drum.

"**There's always something different going wrong  
>The path I walk's in the wrong direction<br>There's always someone fucking hanging on  
>Can anybody help me make things better?"<strong> I growled as Maka flamed out a new set of chords in rapid succession, then we all transitioned into the chorus.

"**Your tears don't fall  
>They crash around me<br>Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
>Your tears don't fall<br>They crash around me  
>Her conscience calls the guilty to come home"<strong> I sang strumming rhythmically, Maka's lead guitar part backing up my vocals harmonically as Black Star and Kid kept the beat. We then transitioned back to the first verse's melody.

"**The moments died, I hear no screaming  
>The visions left inside me are slowly fading <strong>

**Would she hear me if I call her name?  
>Would she hold me if she knew my shame?"<strong> I sang softly.

Second melody.

"**There's always something different going wrong  
>The path I walk's in the wrong direction<br>There's always someone fucking hanging on  
>Can anybody help me make things better?"<strong> I growled out once again, before entering the chorus.

"**Your tears don't fall  
>They crash around me<br>Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
>Your tears don't fall<br>They crash around me  
>Her conscience calls the guilty to come home"<strong> I sang, then began to rapidly strum my guitar over the same chord in preparation for Maka's guitar solo.

"**Oh yeah!" **I growled out still strumming before Maka joined in with her first solo.

Oh how she took over. Gracefully she nailed each and every note and chord like it was second nature to her. Hammering out each line like it was nothing.

I soon joined back in my strumming before singing the next verse.

"**This battered room I've seen before  
>The broken bones they heal no more, no more<br>With my last breath I'm choking  
><strong>**Will this ever end I'm hoping"** I sang softly then growling the next part.

"**My world is over one more time!"**

And then Maka breaks out with a furious guitar solo, one that would rival one played by the likes of Slash and Kirk Hammett. Again she gracefully flew through the solo, creating nothing but pure bliss. I backed her up with my rhythmic strumming as best I could. As her solo drew closer to it's end, I readied myself to once again take the stage.

"**Would she hear me if I call her name?  
>Would she hold me if she knew my shame?"<strong> I sang softly.

"**There's always something different going wrong  
>The path I walk's in the wrong direction<br>There's always someone fucking hanging on  
>Can anybody help me make things better?"<strong> I growled. Pouring all the pent up anger I could muster into these violent lyrics.

"**Your tears don't fall  
>They crash around me<br>Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
>Your tears don't fall<br>They crash around me  
>Her conscience calls the guilty to come"<strong> I sang then pausing.

"**Better!"** I growled then continuing the chorus.

"**Your tears don't fall  
>They crash around me<br>Her conscience calls the guilty to come home"** I sang out as Maka once again took the lead with her guitar.

She once again began her short guitar solo as I supported her. We continued playing until she decided it was time to end it with a few strong chords.

As we finished, I could hear the crowd cheer so loudly that I could swear my ears would pop.

I grabbed the mic and pulled it off the stand.

"Let's here it for our lead guitarist, and the coolest best friend a guy could have! Maka Albarn!" I cried into the mic pointing at Maka.

Maka turned to me, flushed. Probably because I called her out like that. Probably wasn't cool on her part but to everyone else in the stadium, it didn't matter. This was her moment.

I then pointed to Black Star. "And the most hyperactive drummer you will ever find. Black Star!" I cried out one again.

Black did only what Black Star could do. Gave me a smirk and stood tall on his padded seat, striking a godly pose as he pointed to the heavens.

I then turned to Kid, who seemed to be trying to avoid what we both knew to be inevitable.

"And the bassist that holds this band together in more ways than one. And my childhood friend, Kid!" I called out for the last time.

And before I knew it the mic in my hands was taken. I looked over to see that Maka now held it. She winked at me before facing the crowd.

"And on behalf of the rest of the band I would like to present to you the most amazing, and coolest vocalist in any band, Soul Eater!" she exclaimed.

And with that the crowd once again went nuts. Among the crowd I could see posters of our band logo, a black background with a pair of scarlet eyes and jagged teeth.

I took the mic back from my best friend and faced the crowd once again.

"Thank you guys for coming and have a cool night!" I proclaimed before turning the mic off and letting it drop to the floor.

"Man that was tiring. So not cool." I said relaxing on one of the bench seats in our bands tour bus.

"Come on Soul. You know it was worth it." Maka said, reading through one of her books, sitting on the seat across from me.

"Yeah, the pay wasn't half bad either." I added.

"Hahaha! I, the great Black Star, ruled that stage! Did you see how they all cheered for me? It pleases a god to know he is worshiped by his followers." Black Star practically yelled, even though he was only sitting a few feet from us.

"Quiet down Black Star. It's bad enough I have to stay up late to figure out our next gig. I don't need you distracting me. And fix your hair. It's an unruly and asymmetrical mess." Kid finished.

I covered Black Star's mouth before he could comment on how Kid's hair wasn't symmetrical either. We all know how that would end.

"Kid don't worry about it tonight, it'd be better if you just got some rest for now." Stein, our driver, stated from the front of the bus.

"I suppose a good nights sleep will do me some good. Alright then, good night everyone."

"Night." we all called back as Kid went to the quiet part of the bus.

"Well this god needs his beauty sleep as well so I think I will go crash over on the comfy bench seats tonight." Black Star said, making his way to said seats.

"Alright." Maka and I said in unison as we watched our drummer disappear as well.

Finally, we were alone.

I quickly made my way over to Maka was laid down on the sofa, laying my head in her lap.

"Thought they would never leave." I said flashing Maka my signature toothy grin.

She only smiled down at me and ran one of you hands through my messy, white hair.

"You know we are gonna have to tell them sooner or later." she stated.

"We will tell them when the times right. I don't want this going public yet. It could start unnecessary rumors." I replied.

"Ok. Well then good nigh Soul." Maka said before bending down and planting a kiss on my forehead.

That was all I needed to send me to the land of dreams.

****Me: I'm not quite sure where I'm gonna go with this. Ideas are always welcome. And I should say that I got the whole tour bus idea from Progota and her story, "Boys, Girls, and Bands." which she really needs to update!**

**Soul: Not cool Progota!**

**Maka: Not cool at all.**

**Soul: Hey. What do you think you're doing stealing my lines Maka?**

**Maka: I was not.**

**Soul: Was too.**

**Maka: Was not**

**Soul: Was to-**

**Maka: Maaaakaaaa Chop!**

**Me: Jeez you guys are like a married couple.**

**Maka: -gives me an evil glare- What was that?**

**Me: Uh. I was saying would you please do the honors.**

**Maka: Oh right. Review or I will take your soul!**


End file.
